A need exists for a semisubmersible with a tunnel structure formed between surface piercing columns of the semisubmersible.
A further need exists for a semisubmersible with a tunnel structure that provides wave damping and wave breakup, swell and current protection within the tunnel structure.
A need exists for a semisubmersible that provides a safe and sheltering environment of a floating vessel in the tunnel structure.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.